Whatever - a really hyper fic
by T. A. Kitange
Summary: I was REALLY hyper when I wrote this. There IS a plot, but they don't really pay much attention to it. They are all young.
1. getting lost and joining

Okay, I'm just really hyper as I'm writing this. Cassie is 5, Rachel is 3 and I will post the other ages once it comes to it. If you take things really seriously, don't read this. Trust me, I was REALLY hyper when I wrote this. More chapters coming soon.  
  
Codes:  
  
R=Rachel  
C=Cassie  
M=Marco  
J=Jake  
T=Tobias  
A=Ax  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
R: Hewo.  
C: Hi.  
R: Hi.  
C: Okay.  
R: Okay what?  
C: No talking.  
R: Pushing buttons.  
C: not my fault  
R: every thing's you fault. Marco's fault.  
C: ::suddenly gets kidnapped::  
R: Cassie? ::goes to find Cassie. Crosses the street, is almost hit by a car, once she gets to the other side, she is immidiatly lost::  
M: ::8 years old, comes falling from the sky and falls on the nearby park::  
R: ::goes wonderingly to where Marco's at::  
J: ::At one year old come falling from the sky and falls on top of Marco. He starts crying LOUDLY::  
M: ::pushes Jake off of him::  
J: ::gets annoyed and bites Marco's leg, then spits up::  
T: ::as a cardnal, 4 human years old, comes flying down from the sky. He runs into a tree and falls to the ground::  
R: ::sees Tobias and runs over to him:: oooo, a birdie! I wonder how he tastes like! Anyone have any bar-b-que sauce?  
M, J: ::shake thier heads::  
T: ::dizzily:: i'm still alive.  
R: ooo, the birdie talks! ::pokes the birdie::  
T: ow. ::gets up::  



	2. fighting and rabies

Chapter 2  
  
C: ::suddenly screams, everyone can hear it::  
R: Kay, luv ya, buh-bye! ::goes to where Cassie is screaming::  
C: How dare you throw mud at me! ::throws mud back at the mysterious person.::  
MP: Hey! And I am NOT a mysterious person, I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil!  
A: ::is 2 in human years::  
C: Yeah, whatever, you still threw mud at me! ::throws mud at him again::  
A: Not fare! I wasn't ready!  
C: well, too bad!  
R: ::watches in ammusement before she too picks up mud and throws it at Ax:: don't throw mud at my best friend!  
M, J: ::both come to watch the mud battle and join in.::  
R: This is fun!  
T: ::suddenly gets hit by a mud ball and falls to the ground again, paralized::  
R: Yaaay! ::Goes to Tobias:: he's dead! Fly, birdie, fly! ::picks up Tobias and flings him through the air::  
T: Weeeeeeee! That was fun! do that again!  
R: Okay. :is about to do it again, when she is hit against the side of the head with a mud ball by Marco:: How dare you! ::charges at Marco and bits at his leg::  
M: Ewwww! rabies! get this thing off me!  
C: Don't call Rachel a thing! ::bits at Marco's other leg::  
M: Aaaaaaah!  
J, A: ::still are engaged in the mud fight::  
J,A: ::trip into the mud::  
M: ::falls into the mud, taking Rachel and Cassie with him::  
T: Trips in the air and falls into the mud too:: 


	3. sleeping and shoes

Chapter 3  
  
J: ::suddenly turns into a baby tiger:: roar?  
C: ::laughs:: ooo, a kitty!  
R: continues with throwing Tobias throught the air.  
C: Fetch, kitty! ::throws her shoe at Jake::  
J: ::gets hit with the shoe in the head. Shakes his head. bats the shoe around, pouncing and chewing on it every once in a while::  
C: That was my favorite shoe... ::starts crying::  
J: ::looks confused at Cassie and tilts his head. then he goes back to playing with the shoe.::  
M: ::suddenly turns 4 years old::  
M,A: ::play rock paper scissors. instead of using hands, they use the real items::  
A: ::gets cut by marco:: ow! ::Hits Marco with the flat of his tale blade::  
M: ::becomes unconsious and falls in the mud, drooling all over it::  
T: ::gets a concusion from getting thrown so much::  
R: ::continues, oblivious to that fact::  
C: ::stops crying and spits on Marco, and pokes him in the eye::  
M: ::grunts::  
C: ::goes back to where Jake is at::  
C,J: ::have a tug-a-war with Cassie's shoe::  
A: ::slices the shoe in half::  
C,J: ::hit Ax with their half::  
A: ::sniffs and goes to pout by a tree::  
R: Birdie, why aren't you talking?  
M: ::gets back to consiousness::  
T: ::Revives from his concusion, magically:: 


	4. falling and Regis

Chapter 4  
  
A: ::goes back to normal age, mud still stuck on him::  
M: ::suddenly finds the end of the picture and jumps off::  
A: NOOOOOOOOO! ::jumps off the picture too::  
J: huh? ::goes back to chewing on Tobias::  
T: I'm still not dead.  
A: ::wings appear (like from a winkle in time), catches the stupidly falling marco and flies back up to the top. drops marco on his head, turns around and accidently pushes jake off who is still chewing on tobias::  
J: ::lets go of tobias::  
M: ::falls off again::  
T: i'm free, i'm free!  
M: ::grabs tobias by his tail feathers::  
T: dang it!  
J: ::falls into a falling telephone booth, looks over the edge of the telephone booth, still a tiger, wearing a superman outfit::  
M: ::runs a falling stop light, runs into a falling stop sign, and gets arrested by the falling police and placed him in the falling jail to await his falling court hearing for attacking a falling stop sign with out a dress on, on a tuesday.::  
J: ::makes a collect call, accidently dials the wronge number::  
Pooe: ::person on other end:: welcome to the who wants to be a falling millionare. here are your questions to determine if you are eligible for the actual falling show with our live falling audience.  
T: ::is also in the falling jail as an accomplande to the falling marco who attacked a falling stop sign without wearing a dress on a tuesday.::  
  
::back at the top of the page where Ax, Rachel and Cassie are looking down::  
  
C: I wonder if they're still falling.  
A: I wonder if marco's in a falling jail yet.  
R: let's find out. one, twoohoo, three. ::(like that from the tootsie pop commercial)::  
A,C,R: ::jump off the edge of the page:: 


	5. The answer and meeting, and singing

(if this makes anyone feel bad, sorry about that.)  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pooe: Congratulations, ROAR!, you can now come onto the Who Wants to be a Falling Millionair show.  
J: ROAR!  
Pooe: Wow, you're so wise. See you in a few! ::hangs up the phone::  
J: ::still in the falling phone booth, leaves it and leaves the phone hanging down too.::  
M: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllpppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee!  
T: ::dies::  
M: ::lets go of Tobias::  
T: ::falls a little slower than the jail and goes through the roof... but... there is none!::  
A,C,R: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
M: ::suddenly, the jail dissapears and instead of Marco being in a jail, he is now in an enlarged yellow jellybean::  
YJ: Eeeew... I think I ate something bad... ::throws up::  
M: ::like being shot out of a gun:: I can fly!!! ::hits a sandwich:: ow...  
YJ: how dare you hurt her!  
S: I can defend for myself! ::throws a peice of lettuce at Marco::  
SMS: ::(Strawberry milk shake):: Oh, father, mother, i miss you. I want to go back to shaketopia, where my home is! Shaketopia! Shaketopia!  
TS: ::(tossed salad):: RING AROUND THE ROSIE, POCKET FULL OF POSIES, ASHES, ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN! ::goes all around everyone::  
A,C,R: ::catch up with them and start to sing with tossed salad::  
Ev: ::everyone joins in.:: FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOW. CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN, JUST NOW. IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN, JUST NOW, JUST NOW IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN, JUST NOW. GOT SICK, GOT SICK, GOT SICK, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I GOT SICK, GOT SICK, JUST NOW. CALLED THE DOCTOR, CALLED THE DOCTOR, CALLED THE DOCTOR JUST NOW, JUST NOW I CALLED THE DOCTOR, CALLED THE DOCTOR JUST NOW. DIED ANYWAY, DIED ANYWAY, DIED ANYWAY, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I DIED ANYWAY, DIED ANYWAY, JUST NOW.  
WENT TO HEAVEN, WENT TO HEAVEN, WENT TO HEAVEN, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I WENT TO HEAVEN, WENT TO HEAVEN, JUST NOW. GATES WERE LOCKED, GATES WERE LOCKED, GATES WERE LOCKED, JUST NOW, JUST NOW THE GATES WERE LOCKED, GATES WERE LOCKED, JUST NOW. JUMPED OVER IT, JUMPED OVER IT, JUMPED OVER IT, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I JUMPED OVER IT, JUMPED OVER IT, JUST NOW. PANTS WERE RIPPED, PANTS WERE RIPPED, PANTS WERE RIPPED, JUST NOW, JUST NOW MY PANTS WERE RIPPED, PANTS WERE RIPPED, PANTS WERE RIPPED, JUST NOW. WENT TO HELL, WENT TO HELL, WENT TO HELL, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I WENT TO HELL, WENT TO HELL, JUST NOW. DIDN'T WANT ME, DIDN'T WANT ME, DIDN'T WANT ME, JUST NOW, JUST NOW THEY DIDN'T WANT ME, DIDN'T WANT ME, JUST NOW.  
BACK TO EARTH, BACK TO EARTH, BACK TO EARTH, JUST NOW, JUST NOW I WENT BACK TO EARTH, BACK TO EARTH, JUST NOW.  
FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOW, JUST NOW I FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT, JUST NOW!  



	6. forgetting, aging, fights and spanish

AN: I'm starting not to like the plots! HAHAHA! Now there is no more plots!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha ::cough, choke, gag:: um... ha!  
  
J: ::totally forgets about the Who Wants to be a Falling Millionair show, because he thinks it's stupid.::  
All: ::Everyone except the originals dissapear, the originals are all now 13::  
J: ::demorphs::  
All: ::everyone finally lands. the place looks really deserted, but no one seems to notice, or care for that matter.::  
R: ::tackles Jake:: you're supposed to be trapped, darnit!!!  
T: ::is suddenly alive again::  
All: ::no one seems to notice::  
C: ::looks at Marco:: now what?  
M: i dunno, dontcha know?  
C: Yeah... ::moves slowly away from Marco::  
R: ::gets up from Jake to get in the face of Marco:: Dun ya mess wi my dog!  
C: ::confused:: your dog? I'm not your dog...  
M: ::ignoring Cassie:: oh, an watcha gunna do bout, huh?!  
R: ::also ignoring Cassie:: this!  
M,R:: ::get in a street fight::  
C: ::slowly moves away from the fight and trips over Jake:: ow!  
J: ::getting back to consiousness:: huh? ::looks at Cassie, looks at Marco and Rachel, looks back at Cassie again.::  
C: It's their fault!!!  
J: ::yelling:: RACHEL, MARCO, GO TO YOUR ROOM! ::points to a pebble on the ground::  
M,R: ::ignore him::  
T: ::pouts:: no quiero ir a mi cuarto!  
J: ::confused:: speak english... 


End file.
